Being Evil
by Little Box Of Secrets
Summary: The world is a different place. Those who rule from thier thrones are bored again, and so they send Miss . Fortune to spice things up a bit. T to be safe. Edward/OC Based on the song "When your Evil" by Voltaire. Disclaimer : I dont own anything!
1. When Death's a Bit Too Much

**Chapter 1**

When the Devil is too busyAnd Death's a bit too muchThey call on me by name you see,For my special the Gentlemen I'm Miss FortuneTo the Ladies I'm Sir PrizeBut call me by any nameAny way it's all the same

The loud _click click click _of heels was the equivalent to warning bells to anyone who knew the way the world really worked. The people scattered as they heard it, and with good reason.

A few seconds after the sound had started, a woman rounded the corner in the over rated, and disliked school. A woman that held herself impeccably straight and proud, with a confidence that few had, and those that did soon lost it when there eyes met her steadily approaching figure.

She had her favourite midnight blue heels on, over a pair of black stockings, of which the top could just be seen on slender yet strong legs under a black denim mini-skirt that hung around her hips. A tight, black tank top showed a flat stomach leading up to a teasing amount of cleavage, a blue sapphire set on a dainty silver chain around her neck. Her bare arms were toned, as was the rest of her. On her left arm, was a celtic band, with blood rose hanging off of it, the stem woven in to the intricate design. On each wrist was a black bandana tied around the wrist and crossing the back of her hands, and each palm, separating thumb from fingers. Each nail was painted a blue that was the same as the jewel around her neck. Her lips were painted a dark red, almost black, and held no emotion, as did her piercing blue eyes, the colour of bright blue coral, with a thin outline of black liner, and an amount of black eye shadow. Thick wavy curls of black hair framed this alabaster face, and fell down to her hips lightly, looking both carefully groomed while hanging casually.

However, as stunningly celestial as she was, there was something about her, something that made everyone think that they should suddenly not do what ever they had planned, and that running and hiding somewhere unknown was a much better plan.

But even if they did, she would find them. You could not run from her, you could not hide. And somehow, they knew this. They knew that they couldn't run, couldn't hide. But most of all, they knew they couldn't fight. They simply had to accept it, and avoid it at all costs.

If she was there, then that meant that those in power were bored, and needed some entertainment.

You see, those who watch the world go by, were really just another group of beings. Another group of beings that were immortal, and could watch the whole of reality go by in a blink, or go back to one moment and play it again and again and again, for ever if they wanted. But of course, watching everyone else live, and only watch got boring.

Humans would write to the people in charge of what was on the televisions to make changes, while _they_ sent _her_.

She was sent to spice things up, so to say. To make something unexpected and difficult happen to one or more people.

It wasn't difficult, humans were such temperamental creatures. Easily offended, easily angered. She had once questioned whether she should feel any remorse, or regret for the things she did, but to her it was simply a game. She was given complete power, and only had to promise that her existence would be interesting.

She usually did what she wanted, sometimes took things a little far, and generally messed about with peoples lives. For her it was fun. For her it was a game.

So when she was given a dream that things had gotten repetitive, yet again, she decided to try out something new. Something she hadn't done before.

She decided to try out school for a bit.

And so, knowing the type of people that usually occupied small town, she thought to go to Forks, Washington.

And she was going to have fun. She was going to play her game.


	2. I'm the Fly in your Soup

**Chapter 2**

I'm the fly in your soupI'm the pebble in your shoeI'm the pea beneath your bedI'm a bump on every headI'm the peel on which you slipI'm a pin in every hipI'm the thorn in your sideMakes you wriggle and writhe

As she walked into the building on her first day of school, she scanned the area for any trouble. She may be undying, but she didn't like to laughed at. After all, it was her job to do the laughing.

She had come in the day before, and had secured her place, though they could hardly turn her away, after all. Even if on one here knew of her true nature, she had made sure of it, she could still get whatever she wanted, she was just that sort of person.

Now she was simply going to her first lesson, art, wearing her usual full black outfit, consisting of leather high heeled boots under black slacks and a tank top, as well as black fingerless leather gloves, and a black neckerchief, with her customary pendant, and tattoo on show. As well as carrying a black leather backpack, containing her books, pens, pencils, and various mischief causing items.

As she walked into her class room, the teacher looked up, wondering what the interruption was.

"Ahh! You must be the new student." He didn't look surprised as she nodded, showing her standard expression of no emotion. " Well, introduce yourself to the class, and then go sit somewhere." And with that he went back to his work.

She was not happy. She hated contact with humans, and she certainly didn't speak to a classroom full with students. So, doing her best to be as creepy and blank as she could, she turned towards the class, and said in an almost mono-tonal voice, "Hello, I am Rose Fortune." And with that, she gave an empty, smile that didn't touch her eyes, but made all her class mates shudder, no matter how hard they tried to hide it.

Satisfied that she would be left alone for this lesson, she went to the darkest corner of the room, took her seat, and proceeded to draw in her personal art book.

At lunch she found herself slightly confused, for once in her infinite life. Her day had gone relatively smoothly, she hadn't had to introduce herself in any other lessons, she simply sat and worked. She knew it all, and was correcting the teacher most of the time, to the teachers' annoyance. It only went further when the teacher took five minutes to look up the topic of disagreement, and found that she was in fact right. Those moments were her favourite of the day so far.

But know it was lunch time, and she had and hours break before her next lesson, biology. But the only problem was whether she should eat or not. She didn't have to of course, but she did enjoy a few favourites, chocolate, custard, and even cauliflower, but she did like to eat when she chose, and alone, in private. It wasn't necessary, just one of her habits.

Coming to a decision, she thought to get a bottle of orange juice and a slab of chocolate. This decision cleared her mind, and as she walked to the queue, it suddenly got a lot shorter, students choosing to go sit down with out food, rather than wait in line with her. She smiled at the thought.

Once she had her food, she went to sit in a dark, secluded corner of the canteen, away from prying eyes, and gossiping teens.

As she had her lunch, she thought to check out who would be most receptive to her scheming and who would just be a waste of time.

Taking a small bite of chocolate, she spied the "cool" table, mainly made up of girls wearing to much make up, and boys who were only just not drooling at the sight of the girls, though _why_, she didn't know exactly.

She smiled. She had found a victim. One girl, tall, blond and a constant look of disgust on her face. She had found Lauren Mallory.

As she thought of possible ways to infuriate her latest pick, she spotted a boy, eating his lunch; chicken, with roast potatoes, peas and carrots.

She saw the perfect opportunity and took it.

Blowing air through her pursed lips, she thought about a pea on the plate of the boy. As she did this, the same pea froze over and rolled onto the floor, right into the path of Lauren, who had just gotten a bowl of soup, and was going to sit down.

In almost slow motion, the victimised girl stood on the newly frozen pea, and lost her careful footing, throwing the soup in the air. While the soup flew through the air to cover the students at the table, Lauren fell onto the floor, screeching as she went, and se hit her head on a table leg, not hard enough to cause damage, but enough to give her a headache for a couple of hours.

A small laugh escaped her lips as she watched the whole thing. The scene was not enough for her, but would get her through the next couple of hours of school.

With a small smile playing on her lips, she stood, tall and proud of her work, grabbed her bag and the remainder of her chocolate, and headed for the door. But she wasn't one to not take pride in her work. She made sure to walk past the table of soupy students, and flashed a dangerous smile to Lauren.

But she sensed eyes on her as she left the room, and felt her eyes twinkle at the upset in routine that she had caused to the unsuspecting students.


	3. Your Tears

**Chapter 3**

And it's so easy when you're evilThis is the life, you seeThe Devil tips his hat to meI do it all because I'm evilAnd I do it all for freeYour tears are all the pay I'll ever need

As she walked into the room, appropriate decorated with plants, pictures and a skeleton, she spied one open seat. It was next to male vampire, with bronze hair and a chiselled jaw. Most would call him handsome, but she only saw an opportunity for more fun.

She introduced herself to the teacher, who gave her a book, and told her to sit next to the bronze blood drinker.

As she went past him, she sent a wave of a delicious scent to him, but kept in mind that he needed to stay in control for her plan to work.

As she predicted his posture became rigid, and his fists clenched in his inner turmoil for self control.

She sent his a devilish smirk and winked at his as she sat next to him. His eyes widened and his breathing hitched, letting him get another taste of the scent she was sending him.

She let her hair fall, and continued with her work, seemingly ignorant of the boy fighting for control next to her. But she was far from ignorant, and as time passed her eyes shone more and more, soaking up the chaos she was causing.

As the bell went, he shot up out of his seat, and bolted for the door, as slow as he could, because of the humans around.

Seeing this she let out an ear splitting cackle of a laugh of pure delight. She was having so much fun in her new game, and it was just so _easy_.

She had sports next, and as she went to change into her kit, consisting of black cycling shorts and a black t-shirt, she spotted Lauren and her crew of, now soup free, students. And she smirked.

Stepping out into the hall, she followed the coaches instructions to do a lap, and completed it easily, while her latest victims sat on the side in a sports kit that shouldn't even be seen in the underwear section of a clothing shop.

As she came to pass in front of them, she noticed Lauren, wincing slightly from her headache, walk up to where she would go. And so, seeing this move to converse with the new girl, she came to a steady halt in front of her, waiting to see what she wanted.

"Look new girl" said Lauren, in a voice that was obviously meant to scare her, "We don't want any trouble from you, like, you hear me? We rule this school, and like, so yeah. Got it?" Lauren looked like she had just won the most brilliant and intellectual argument ever.

_Such a foolish human_, she thought.

She looked Lauren in the eyes, a deep piercing stare that had never needed to be perfected, and saw the change in her expression. The other girls evidently also saw this and came forward in an attempt to intimidate through means of out numbering her. This only served to make her smile, and scare the girls even further. But they stood their ground, if feebly.

"I don't think so, Lauren." She said in her clear and ethereal voice that sent chills down the spines of the girls before her.

Lauren didn't know what to do. She never lost anything. Everyone in the school knew of ther power, and no one challenged her. But now, this new girl had come here thinking that she was suddenly going to rule the school with her weird gothic clothing and lack of, well, anything! She barely spoke, barely ate, and corrected the teachers.

She even saw that Edward was freaked out by her. He looked like her was going to kill her earlier. Lauren didn't know what she had done, but it must have been bad for Edward to react like that! She had him running away from her! And what did she do? Laugh!

Well, Lauren decided, she was going to teach this new girl her place. In the school, and in the world. No one likes her anyway!

And with that thought in mind, she brought her fist up, looked the girl in the eye, and swung forward.

She knew what was going to happen before even Lauren did. And she was ready.

Just as Lauren snapped her fist forward, she reached up causally, and plucked the clenched hand from the air. And squeezed. Hard.

Lauren was so shocked at what had happened, she hadn't even felt the pain until a second after she heard the crunch. Then she felt it. She screamed in pain as she felt she knuckles pop, and one of them break. In a sea of watery tears, she looked up and saw the new girl, she hadn't even remembered her name, and saw the spine chilling grin on her usually blank face. And it scared her so much, she actually collapsed in a faint.

As she watched the girl register the pain, she felt the rush that always came with breaking bones, and grinned. However, though it didn't bother her, she hadn't realised that the girl would pass out from the terror she felt.

Letting go of her victim's broken hand, and let tears of delight fill her eyes. Everyone, but Lauren of course, would think that she had come to tears from hurting someone, but that would only work in her advantage.

Looking down at Lauren, she saw one tear trickle down her cheek, and savoured the moment.

Though she seldom felt much, she only felt pure glee at the sight of her class mates tear. She was satisfied, for now.


	4. Glad I'm in The Game

**Chapter 4**

While there's children to make sadWhile there's candy to be hadwhile there's pockets left to pickWhile there's grannies left to trip down the stairsI'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the cornerIt's a game. I'm glad I'm in it'Cause there's one born every minute

It was Monday morning, and as she walked down the street, heels clicking rhythmically as she strode towards the school, she thought back on how her week had gone.

Edward, the blood drinker, had taken the rest of the week off, though his family stayed around, keeping an eye on her. She wasn't sad, it meant that her plan was working, and working well.

As she lingered on her feeling of pride in herself, she passed a small, smiling child and threw the young being a grin, showing a bit of tooth, and a bit more eye than her usual blank stare. Seeing this, the child, not used to what society expected, turned and ran down the street, dropping the lolly pop that was previously clutched in its tiny fist.

As she continued down the street, she smiled thinking of Laurens reaction every time she saw her. Lauren had developed a fear of Rose Fortune, and seemed to have no problem in letting everyone know it. She had made a habit of seeing her class mate, eyes widening in anxiety, which was soon followed by her turning and running as far away as she could from the source of her troubles. This always brought a smile to her lips.

Just as she recalled the feeling of crunching bones beneath her slender fingers, she bumped into a young man, hurrying on his way somewhere, presumably work judging by his sharp suit and neat hair.

Like in many times in her game of life, she was an opportunity, and slipped a hand into his poket, supposedly on accident, though he didn't notice either way.

As he walked away, a brisk walk showing an instinctual fear in the apparently innocent young woman, she looked down to her hand, and opened her fingers to show the contents of her palm.

She saw a box. A simple, small black velvet box. And she smiled, knowing the contents. Her thoughts were only confirmed as she lifted the led, to reveal a silver ring, encrusted with on large diamond, with two smaller rubies on each side. An engagement ring.

She wondered what to do with her new found piece of jewellery. And so she took a detour, and decided to head into town before school.

Walking into biology, later that day, she saw the drinker that had been openly staring at her all lunch. It had gotten very tiring. And so she had had her fun…

_She was annoyed. A very unusual emotion for her. But considering the circumstances, perhaps not._

_You see, Edward Cullen had been openly staring at her since she had walked into the room. And she had had enough of it._

_Turning her head, she caught his eye, much to his surprise. He had thought that no one had noticed his fascination in the strange girl. And he was only further confused, as had been the intention, when she parted her lips ever so slightly, and winked at him, her apparent intentions obvious to anyone who had seen._

_It had thrown him off completely. He had girls flirt with him of course, but had never thought that _she_ would. He didn't know what was wrong with him, he was never like this, so flustered and, well, vulnerable. She was beautiful, and it seemed that she was as much an out cast as him and his family, though he couldn't figure out why. She was just a normal human girl, if a little… strange._

_And so he had figured, that since he had been rude the last and first time they had met, he would be more gentlemanly today, especially considering he took the previous week off._

_And so she knew, instantly, that it was today. Today that he would meet his match, and his downfall._

So that was how she found herself sitting next to a drinker, in a biology class, about to have the most fun she had had in years.


End file.
